


Go to Sleep.

by Jisawriter



Category: Black Lightning (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, thundergrace - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 18:31:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16603322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jisawriter/pseuds/Jisawriter
Summary: Anissa's nightmares keep her and Grace awake.





	Go to Sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This is two fics combined into one. One was fluffy humor, one was sad fluff. I realized they were basically the same story, so I put them together. Hope you like it!

Grace rolled over and squinted at Anissa, covering her face with her hand. Anissa was sitting up in bed, laughing at something on her phone screen, which was too bright for Grace at two in the morning.

“Anissa, baby what are you doing?” Grace asked sleepily. Anissa glanced at Grace and paused the video she was watching. 

“I’m on YouTube,” she said casually. Grace rubbed her eyes.

“Why? Why aren’t you sleeping?” she asked, her voice hoarse. 

“I’m watching this panda eat a popsicle,” Anissa said. "I wonder what flavor that popsicle is." Grace just stared at her. 

“But why. Why are you doing that, it’s so late,” Grace said. “I’m trying to sleep and you’re over here giggling.” 

“It’s so cute!” Anissa exclaimed. “I needed to watch something cute after that episode of Unsolved I just watched.” 

“You’re watching Buzzfeed Unsolved Anissa ugh-why? Why do you do this every night?” Grace asked, clearly frustrated. Anissa frowned. 

“Why are you getting mad at me?” Anissa asked, placing her phone on the bedside table. 

“Because every night this week you have woken me up with either the brightness of your phone screen, or the loud videos you’re watching for no reason,” Grace grumbled, rolling over and pulling the covers to her chin. “I’m gonna send you back to your dad’s house.” 

“Babe! Don’t say that,” Anissa pouted. She laid back down and wrapped her arms around Grace from behind. “I’m sorry. I’ve just been having trouble sleeping.” Grace turned in Anissa’s arms and looked at her with concern. 

“What’s wrong?” Grace asked. 

“I’ve been having nightmares,” Anissa muttered. Grace kissed her temple and nuzzled against her. “Every time I close my eyes, I’m back in that motel. I just wanna sleep, I’m tired of this.” 

“I’m sorry baby.” Grace said, looking at Anissa as she held onto her hips and pulled her closer. “I didn’t know. Why didn’t you tell me before?”

“I didn’t wanna worry you,” Anissa said. “Grace, you know the first time I had this nightmare, my powers manifested?” Grace held onto Anissa a bit tighter. 

“Really?” Grace asked. Anissa nodded 

“Yeah. That night as I tried to sleep, after it happened. I woke up and went to the bathroom. Thought I was having a panic attack,” Anissa remembered. “I held onto the sink to try and steady myself. I took a deep breath, and the sink crumbled in my hands. I couldn’t believe it.”

“Wow. Must have been the stress, survival instinct,” Grace shook her head. “Something.” 

“I thought becoming Thunder would help them go away. For a while I stopped having them,” Anissa said. She laid her head on Grace chest, and sighed contently as her girlfriend rubbed her back. “But then they started back up again last week. It’s so frustrating.”

“Is there anything I can do to help?” Grace asked. 

“Just be here,” Anissa mumbled sleepily. “It’s worse when I wake up alone.” 

“I’m not going anywhere. I’ll always be here when you wake up,” Grace said softly. “Just don’t like, take a nap when I’m at work or something.” Anissa chuckled softly.

“We’ll have to coordinate our schedules,” Anissa said, smiling. “I’ll stop with the videos. I didn’t mean to wake you. That’s exactly what I’ve been trying not to do.” 

“Baby if you have a nightmare please don’t hesitate to wake me up. That’s what I’m here for,” Grace said, kissing the top of Anissa’s head. “Anything you need I got you, but you have to tell me what’s up, okay? I don’t want you to think you have to hide stuff from me. I don’t mind losing sleep if that means you get a good night’s rest.”

“Okay,” Anissa agreed, closing her eyes. “Thank you.”

“I love you,” Grace said. She made exaggerated kissing sounds as she kissed Anissa’s head again, making her giggle. “I love you a lot.”

“I love you too,” Anissa said drowsily, falling asleep quickly. Grace shook her head slightly.

“A panda eating a popsicle,” she muttered with a smile, before dozing off.


End file.
